


“I just want to please you.”

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “I just want to please you.” The sentence was barely audible, but Saitou couldn’t help but stare down at the pillow Sanosuke was currently using to hide his face. Such cowardness of hiding behind the pillow was so unlike this normally uninhibited individual.“....explain.”
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	“I just want to please you.”

“I just want to please you.” The sentence was barely audible, but Saitou couldn’t help but stare down at the pillow Sanosuke was currently using to hide his face. Such cowardness of hiding behind the pillow was so unlike this normally uninhibited individual. The police officer was itching to yank that pillow away and give his lover a piece of his mind, but to hear such vulnerability in Sanosuke’s voice.   
  
“....explain.” Saitou finally uttered and already was silently berating himself for coming off so….official. As if all he was doing was ordering Sanosuke about once more. Normally the wolf didn’t care how he appeared, let alone sounded. But that was always because Sanosuke was so boisterous and normally so quick to get up whenever he was kicked down. He was a perfect example of someone that could roll with the punches as they came.   
  
“....Hn…” Sanosuke dropped the pillow down an inch, letting more hair from the top of his head to show, as well as his glaring eyes. “It’s what it sounds like. I...just want to please you. You always act like I’m just a needle in your freakin’ side, and ugh-!” He growled in frustration and reburied his face in the abused pillow that probably would rip apart at the seams with all of the rubbing and tugging.   
  
“Well, you do tend to misbehave.” Saitou cut in, his lips moving faster than his brain had. Usually, Saitou thought before he spoke, but of course, the cop in him just had to cause more trouble for them both.   
  
“...misbehave huh?” Sanosuke croaked, only to sniffle. Giving the fist-fighter sake earlier had definitely been a bad idea. So much for Sanosuke’s promise to the cop that he wouldn’t let it go to his head.   
  
“How is cleaning your place up each day misbehaving? Or not seeing you for days, having the total right to punch you for making me freakin’ _worry,_ but I still answer all your damn probing questions and help with your cases. I’m not misbehaving, I’m just not acting like a tame little missus that you prefer.”   
  
“....that’s how you feel?” Saitou sighed, sitting back to rest on the other end of the futon. With such a statement, he had to give Sanosuke some space. Attempting to touch him, such as soothing those wild strands of hair would probably result in a fistfight. Not that the cop couldn’t just easily pin Sagara down, but that would only reinforce how the younger male was feeling. As much as Saitou liked to agitate his lover, punching him back down when he wasn’t even up and acting this way wouldn’t be the right move….and might result in the wolf feeling even more in the wrong.   
  
“....yeah.” Sanosuke breathed out, feeling a little better now that massive weight was off of his shoulders. He’d been holding back such concerns for so long and he had his reasons for doing so. No one wanted to hear him mop, and well...he was the cheery, gung ho fighter. That goes without saying that Sanosuke was truly a bad actor. It made sense then that Katsuhiro had started to get the hint that something wasn’t quite right. He always loved to inform Sanosuke that bottling something up wasn’t a good idea. Meaning, spill it. However, the fist-fighter never did. They might share a hatred for the Meiji era, but it seemed that even with their shared closeness, Sanosuke wouldn’t express his secret.   
  
Broom-head had even tried at one point to figure out why Sanosuke seemed...well rather down in the dumps. But getting his rooster friend drunk hadn’t worked. All the young adult did was mop, but tell nothing.   
  
At the end of the day though, Saitou hadn’t known...hadn’t seen the warning signs. And how could he have? He was never around after all. Sighing again, Saitou was in the middle of lighting a needed cigarette, but he paused when suddenly Sanosuke stood up. “...I’m gonna go home.”   
  
That made Saitou’s eyebrow arch. “You are home.”   
  
“Nah,” Sanosuke dropped the pillow soundlessly onto the futon and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. “This isn’t home.”   
  
“Ahou, you’re drunk-”   
  
“Oi, cop.” Sanosuke looked down, looking rather ticked off now. Saitou just had to use that damn nickname. Poor timing...seriously. “....Quit telling me shit that’s bullshit. Home…” He laughed bitterly and absentmindedly waved a hand across the room. “This isn’t it and you aren’t it. I thought I could make this all work, but…” An unreadable expression spread across his face. “...even I can’t get you to warm up a little.” The silence between them suddenly increased and felt just _so_ heavy. The fact that Sanosuke suddenly flashed what was seemingly a forced smile didn’t ease the heaviness in the interior.   
  
“Heh, see you around.” Sanosuke whirled around on the ball of his foot, only to yelp when out of the blue, a gloved hand lashed out to grip that 惡 kanji of email in a clenched fist. “Ahou.” Saitou whispered out, his unlit cigarette discarded to the ground. But the unusually, fragile sound wasn’t good enough. Gaining his composure again, Sanosuke started to step forward, to free himself from that grip since he knew he could escape it.   
  
“Sanosuke.”   
  
_Another step forward._ _  
_ “Sano…” Saitou yanked on the back of the male’s happi jacket and finally managed to get the male to stop. The aching tension between them only seemed to build further.   
  
“Heh….you haven’t called me that in ages.” Sanosuke whispered only to chew on his bottom lip. Why did Jime have to make walking away so damn hard? “Oi, you’ve gotta let me go. You probably need this too right? Get your place all to yourself again...that quietness you like so much- Nnngn!” Startled, Sanosuke suddenly found his back rammed against the side of the room only for his breath to be stolen from him by a pair of thin lips pressing against his. It was a mere press, a shitty kiss in all honesty since it had been so rushed, but Sanosuke was suddenly hyper-aware of everything. He could still taste the faintness of his earlier drank sake, but now he could taste that familiar smokiness that at one time Sanosuke had hated, but had grown to love because it was Saitou. All thoughts became superfluous but one: He still needed Saitou like air.   
  
“Nn...J-Jime..you...ha...ha…” He yanked his lips away and now that the difference in their heights was made so obviously known, Sanosuke ducked his gaze down. He needed his heart to stop beating so, it was so loud, wait-   
  
Sagara’s eyes widened only for his hand to reach out, brushing against the spot above the cop’s chest. It wasn’t his heart being so loud it was Saitou’s-! The wolf didn’t allow him time to think since already he was locking their lips together once more. But this kiss was different from the other one. It was tamer, sweeter….as if in this instance of heat Saitou was attempting to persuade him to stay.   
  
Breathless again, Sanosuke worked on catching his breath, but feeling Saitou’s head drop to rest on his shoulder made him forget to breathe again. Sagara wanted to hug his lover so badly, to rub those tense shoulders, to soothe away those wrinkles forming on his brow. But he couldn’t...he still needed more signs that Saitou really wanted him, but not only that, he planned on working on improving whatever the hell they were.   
  
“...Ahou...listen. I’m only saying this once.” Saitou finally murmured once his throat felt less dry to properly speak. “I appreciate you more than you think. This...misbehaving we spoke of...perhaps that was the wrong word to use.” He uttered, still resting against the younger male. “I wouldn’t have allowed you to move into my home, if I didn’t care. Nor would I be sharing a bed with you if I felt otherwise.”   
  
“Y-Yeah but,”   
  
“Sanosuk-”   
  
“Sorry-!” Sanosuke mumbled and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Somehow that back and forth had lightened the mood, making them both smile, just a little. “...you don’t really want to leave.” Saitou observed, leaning back and straightening up so he could lock eyes with Sagara.   
  
“Nah…” Was the mumbled response that he got in turn. “But I don’t really have any other way of grabbing your attention.”   
  
“So you acted out? I swear….” Saitou sighed only to gently cup Sanosuke’s face. “Ahou...you’re lucky that I love you.” He didn’t give the male a chance to speak up, but instead kissed him once more, making Sanosuke keen and bunched Saitou’s jacket up. There was no way in hell Sanosuke was going to drop the fact that the cop finally said those three words out loud, but for now...well...he could allow some more kisses.   
  
Though, they were at some point going to have to talk again on improving their relationship so something like this didn’t happen too easily again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was an old work that I've had sitting around for a while and thought, heck why not post it? I felt that this work was a bit weak...that I made Saitou a little OOC. But I hope you guys still enjoy it!


End file.
